Systems having multiple electrical or electronic switching devices are common. These systems can include switching devices such as power supplies, drives, motor controllers, soft starters, protection devices or any electrical or electronic device that includes a switching element that can produce an electromagnetic signal during normal operation. If these switching devices are operating independently within the system, there is no means to coordinate switching frequencies between the individual devices in the system. Therefore, some devices may switch at the same frequency or at harmonics of other switching devices (overlapping frequencies) in the system, thereby concentrating electromagnetic emissions into a small frequency range(s), which causes a peak in electromagnetic emissions. These peak electromagnetic emissions can cause problems in other electronic devices or degrade their operating efficiency. Peak electromagnetic emissions may also exceed electromagnetic compatibility (EMC) regulations. Therefore, a relatively simple and inexpensive method of reducing the peak electromagnetic interference (EMI) produced by systems having multiple electrical or electronic switching device is desirable.